


Three's a Crowd

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Robbie, Birds, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Glanni is a model, Glanni's foul mouth, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Promiscuity, Robbie is an engineer, Romantic Comedy, Sass, Sportacus is an athlete, Weird Fluff, grey-asexual robbie, one specific bird, sportacus is diabetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Usually it was Glanni that picked out some stranger to fool around with. This time it was Sportacus's turn.





	1. Rules

“Hmm,” Hummed Glanni Glaepur as he leaned over the railing of the indoor balcony, eyes scanning the patrons of the club below. “Him?” He wondered, tapping his boyfriend and pointing out a random man in a sea of people.

Sportacus, or so was his nickname, shook his head. “No good. I know him.”

“You know everyone.” Glanni grumbled. “Friendly asshat…”

“Rude,” 

Glanni rolled his eyes before scanning the dancefloor again. After a few minutes he gave up. Nobody was really catching his eye. At least, none that he hadn’t had before and going for the same person twice was against the rules his boyfriend had set for him.

Said boyfriend had gone stone-still, an unheard of thing for the athlete. He wasn't even tapping the railing or shaking his leg. Glanni was immediately concerned. Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Sportacus spoke.

“Oh, he’s beautiful!”

Glanni was taken aback. While he was allowed to look for other partners as long as the athlete remained his favorite, Sportacus had never done the same. He was allowed, of course, given he followed the same rules he had made for Glanni. Regardless, it was the first time Sportacus ever showed signs of wanting someone other than who he already had.

Glanni tried to follow his gaze, but couldn’t quite pinpoint where his boyfriend was looking. “Who?”

“There. In the stripes,” Sportacus shyly pointed. “Glanni, look at his smile!”

“Fuck,” Glanni breathed once he figured out who he was supposed to be looking at. “Look at his _ass!”_

There was a man standing near the bar, drink in hand and watching the others much like the men on the balcony were. His hair was dark and neatly slicked back. His eyes were shaded, whether from makeup or a lack of sleep was unclear. His chin was very blunt, making up a jaw stronger than either had ever seen. He was a bit chubby, most notably in the hips. He was dressed in red and purple vertical stripes which were slimming and made his legs seem longer than they already were. 

He was smiling, as Sportacus had pointed out, all teeth and squinted eyes. He was laughing. He did seem to have a bit of an overbite, but it fit his face and was charming.

“Well,” Glanni said, giving Sportacus a pat on the ass and nudging him toward the stairs. “You saw him. Go talk to him.”

“What?” Sportacus squawked.

“What?” Glanni echoed. “He’s pretty and you want him. It’s fine. You let me fuck around, just remember the rules.”

“No names, no numbers, never twice, no one we know, home by three A.M. I know.” Sportacus recited. “What about you?”

Glanni shrugged. “You already called dibs on the hottest bitch in here that isn’t me. I’m going home.”

Sportacus grinned and both men bid the other a good night, each telling the other to have fun. The athlete practically skipped down the stairs, vaulting over the railing once he was low enough that it was safe to do so. He found the man he was looking for easily, interested to find the man already looking at him. No doubt the small show of acrobatics had gotten some attention.

“Hello!” He greeted, “I’m Sportacus.”

He only had a moment to mentally scold himself for breaking a rule, _the first rule._ He wasn’t nearly as used to this as Glanni was. The introduction had just slipped out.

The man snickered. His nose scrunched up as he laughed, and shook his head. 

“I’m Robbie.”


	2. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus was a nice person. It was only expected he broke the first rule. Breaking two rules was a bit less understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is weirdly difficult to write a quickie blowjob.

Sportacus crept into his and Glanni’s house as quietly as he could, a single paper grocery bag rustling in his arm as he shut and locked the door. He paused to listen for a moment, hearing the television still on. That was good, he decided. Glanni was probably still awake.

He set his key on the hook next to the door and took the grocery bag to the bedroom. On the admittedly ridiculously large bed he found his boyfriend watching some crude-humored movie, laying on his stomach in one of Sportacus’s old jerseys. 

Sportacus kicked off his shoes and hopped on the bed next to the other, who looked up to regard him with a curious look. He set the bag down next the Glanni, who turned on his side to look into it, frowned, and pushed it back.

“Get off the bed.” Glanni huffed.

“What? Why?” Sportacus asked, but did stand up.

“Because you’ve got a guilty puppy face and you brought me _candy._ ” Glanni said, sitting up. “What did you do?”

“I got his name,” Sportacus admitted, then held up his hand that he had been keeping closed in a fist until now. “And his number.”

“You’re the one who made those rules in the first place. You can go sleep on the couch.”

“I’m sorry,” Sportacus apologized, not wanting Glanni to be mad at him. “I didn’t mean to. He was just so nice!”

“Yeah. _Couch.”_

“Okay…”

Glanni wasn’t looking forward to sleeping alone but they had rules for a reason. Sure, it was Sportacus’s first time trying for a casual thing when Glanni was more used to it. Mistakes were bound to happen. A name could be excused. Glanni was more bothered by the number and the fact he had to ask Sportacus to tell him. Sportacus wouldn’t leave him. This was just a one-time mistake, that was all. It had to be. Was this how Sportacus felt when he let Glanni pick out someone else like he was shopping for new clothes? It was awful. Why ever stay with him in the first place?

Glanni sighed, looking to the paper bag filled with sweets and dragging it into his lap. He finished the movie he was watching, shovelling the sweets into his mouth by the handfuls. Eventually an idea formed in his head. Whether it was the late night or sudden influx of sugar, he couldn’t be sure, but it was something. He decided after some thought that he would let Sportacus see the stranger if he wanted. Eventually Sportacus would get bored of him, right? He was alright with sharing, sure, but only if he stayed Sportacus’s favorite. 

Glanni could spend some time with the stranger as well and speed that along. He might even get a threesome out of that before the man in purple stripes was back out of the picture.

Glanni went to sleep on that thought, and when he woke up he found Sportacus on the living room floor in the middle of his morning stretches.

“How did you sleep?” Sportacus asked.

“Better than you, I bet.” Glanni snarked, swinging a leg over the back of the couch to sit instead of walking around. Sure it was rude, but this was his house.

“I _am_ sorry, Glanni.”

“Are you?” Glanni asked, shifting closer to the edge of the cushion and spreading his legs. “I’m not so sure you are.” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor between his feet. “Come here. Sit.”

Sportacus tried not to look too pleased with this turn of events as he eagerly took his place between his boyfriend’s legs. His hands naturally moved to Glanni’s knees, skating up his thighs before they were swatted away.

“Hands behind your back and keep them there.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Shut up.”

Sportacus smirked and repeated another “Yes, _Sir._ ” which earned an amused but irritated glare from the other.

“Stop being cute.” Glanni hissed, grabbing onto a handful of golden hair. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Sportacus teased, earning a harsh yank to his hair.

“I said shut up.” Glanni pulled him closer, leading him by his hair to his roin and using his free hand to pull down the waistband of his pajama pants. “Open your mouth.”

“You just told me to shut it.” Sportacus pointed out, knowing full well he was being a brat.

Glanni rolled his eyes, then drew in a sharp breath as the others mouth closed aroung his already hard cock. It _was_ morning after all. Sportacus took him eagerly, practice easing the way. Glanni’s hand in the other’s hair relaxed slightly as he let out a soft sigh through his nose.

“You’re mine.” Glanni said, his voice low.

Sportacus’s hum of agreement made a pleasant vibration around his cock as it slid further down the athlete’s throat. Glanni’s hand tightened in the other’s hair again, pulling his boyfriened’s head away before thrusting back in again with a moan. They started out slowly enough, but became more frantic quickly. Sportacus was more than happy to let the taller man take as he needed, fucking into the blonde’s mouth relentlessly for a short while before yanking his hair back to tear him away. The crack in Glanni’s voice was the only warning Sportacus had before warm cum splashed over his nose and cheek.

Glanni took a moment to catch his breath before leaning to the coffee table to take a tissue from the box. He gently wiped Sportacus’s face clean, then pulled him up to kiss him deeply. Realising he was allowed to have his hands back, Sportacus wrapped his arms around the other.

“I love you.” Glanni said softly as they pulled away from each other.

“I love you too.” Sportacus replied, just a little hoarse.

Glanni took his hand, looking at the number that had already begun to fade. He read the name, rubbing his thumb over the surprisingly swoopy, but neat lettering. 

“Robbie, huh?”

“I don’t have to call. We can forget him if you want.”

 _If you want._ Glanni repeated in his head. “What do _you_ want?”

“He was nice.” Sportacus murmured.

“Then fucking call him.” Glanni decided, standing up. “Consider it a treat for the _amazing_ head you just gave.”

He walked out, fully aware that Sportacus was still hard in his pants. If he wanted Glanni to take care of that he could follow, but otherwise the model needed to prepare for work.


	3. Everyone Has a Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni might just be a little narcissistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN A JOB! I'M JUST WAITING FOR SPECIFICS NOW! WISH ME LUCK!

Sportacus spent two hours at the local gym, before heading to football practice. Once that was done he met up with his manager for a few minutes to discuss a possible sponsor for some sort of cereal, which he turned down. Then he went to Glanni’s shoot so they could have lunch together. After that he met with his handball team for practice. 

Most of his days were hectic, but he didn’t mind. He liked being busy. It gave him something to do when he might be bored otherwise. Besides, nothing was better than coming home with the feeling he had accomplished something.

The phone number he had been given had sweated right off of his palm by now, but that was alright. He had already plugged it into his contacts. He dialled that and switched it to speakerphone as he started on afternoon yoga. The line rang twice before picking up and immediately hanging up. The phone then beeped a notification, which Sportacus checked.

**Robbie:**   
_Wat do u want?_

Sportacus blinked, then reread the text. It seemed a bit cold, but he supposed that this may have been a bad time to try calling.

**Unknown:**   
_I’m sorry. Is this a bad time?_

**Robbie:**   
_Who is this?_

Sportacus smiled and snickered to himself. Right. He hadn’t given Robbie his number.

**Unknown:**   
_I’m Sportacus! We met last night at Full Moon._

**Robbie:**   
_O rite u jumped over the stairs like a crazed gymnastics demon. I stil dont think thats ur name._

Sportacus grinned to himself and dialled again. The same thing as before happened, only much more quickly. He frowned, confused before a new text came in.

**Robbie:**   
_Talking on phone makes me nervus. Can we just txt?_

**Sportadork:**   
_Of course! Whatever you’re comfortable with. It’s a nickname, by the way._

It took Robbie a longer time to respond to that, but when he did it was to thank Sportacus for understanding. Most people apparently didn’t, especially those Robbie worked with. Luckily his skill outweighed his anxiousness, so he was confident he would be able to continue working for a long time regardless.

The conversation built from that, with Robbie ranting and rambling about various types of machinery, robotics, and tools. Sportacus understood next to none of it, but he could tell the other was excited to share and so he gladly prompted him to continue.

Glanni returned home to find his boyfriend sitting as still as he probably ever would, giggling at his phone. He huffed through his nose and left to take a shower. Sportacus had barely moved when he returned. Annoyed, he shoved himself into the athlete's lap, then grimaced.

“You’re in at least three layers of sweat.” Glanni said, his distaste clear.

“I haven’t gone through my aerobics drills yet.”

“You’re usually done and clean by now.”

“I got distracted.” Sportacus admitted, handing Glanni his phone.

Glanni read through the conversation, the crease in his brow furrowing more the longer he scrolled. 

“The fuck is a servo?”

“I have no idea!” Sportacus chuckled. “You’re smart. Do you understand any of it?”

“There’s a difference between a smart mouth and this nerdy shit.” He kissed Sportacus’s hair and rolled out of his boyfriend’s lap, accepting the fact his attention was elsewhere for now. “Do your aerobics or whatever you want. I’m going out.”

“Do you want me to come with you? I could shower now.” Sportacus offered, putting his phone down and standing.

“If you want, but I won’t be home until later.” Glanni replied, already grabbing his keys and pink, fur-lined coat.

“Okay. Don’t forget condoms!” Sportacus called after him.

“I never do!” Was the reply that came before the door clicked shut.

Sportacus shrugged and decided to stop shirking his work-out. A night in was fine by him. He could probably get some cleaning done while the other was out, too. Honestly he was glad to have an early night. He had a school to visit in the morning. Glanni kept him awake far too late sometimes. He liked staying up with Glanni, but if not for his influence Sportacus would be asleep by eight o’eight every night.

Meanwhile Glanni had gone back to Full Moon. Even when he wasn’t cruising he liked it there. Almost everyone knew not to bother him, and those that didn’t were warned and corrected quickly enough. The balcony was VIP access and had a wonderful view of everything below. There was a bar on both levels that served coffee as well as alcohol. The dim and colored lights were pleasant. The music drowned everything out without making it hard to hear the person right next to you. Before modeling, Glanni had worked as a dancer here so in a way it was even a nostalgic place to be. Nothing could bother him here.

At least, nothing did bother him until he saw the man in purple standing in the same spot as last time. Robbie was busy typing away on his phone, his free hand tapping erratically on the edge of the bar. Glanni watched him for a while, noticing some similarities between Robbie and himself. Sure, Robbie was heavier set, but both had long legs. They were both tall, with dark hair; The gel in Robbie’s displaying an obvious sense of vanity Glanni could relate to, though he favored makeup for himself. Even their noses were a similar shape.

There were a few distinct differences though. Glanni was skinny as a rail with thicker eyebrows and a smaller, clefted chin. Still, the sameness was enough to make Glanni wonder if that was what attracted Sportacus. Everyone had a type, some more specific than others. He supposed he should be flattered that the one time Sportacus showed interest in someone else, that someone could pass for Glanni’s twin.

Glanni adjusted his coat to hang at his elbows to expose his shoulders and the mesh top he wore, then descended the stairs. If Sportacus couldn’t follow simple rules, why should he? Besides, what were the odds he’d have another chance to fuck a guy that looked like him?


	4. Crossed Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding works itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we finally get Robbie's perceptive on things!

Of all the things Robbie had been expecting tonight, supermodel Glanni frickin’ Glaeper plonking his skinny self in the chair adjacent to where he was standing was not one of them.

“Hey there,” Glanni purred.

Oh good lord, now he was _talking_ to Robbie. Robbie was confused. He had only decided to come here again because the music was nice and deafening but now he’d been approached two nights in a row, both times by beautiful men and this time it was a celebrity.

“Hello.” Robbie greeted, for a moment proud of himself that he had managed to speak at all.

“You look lonely.” 

Shit, the supermodel was flirting with him. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he just decided not to. That was apparently fine with Glanni, who continued.

“Let me buy you a drink. What do you want?”

“I don’t drink.”

“They have coffee.” Glanni pointed out.

He’d seen Glanni’s face in almost every magazine he had read lately. Gossip columns all mentioned the fact that he was in a relationship with some sports star named Tryggvi some-last-name-nobody-could-pronounce. Glanni was also rumored to be a serial cheater and that his boyfriend either didn’t know or didn't care. Robbie usually didn’t put much stock into rumors, but that one was apparently turning out to be true.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Robbie blurted. 

“Yeah.” Unbothered, the model displayed a cheshire grin. “You fucked him.”

_What._

“No I didn’t.” Robbie protested, confused.

“You must not follow sports. ‘Sportacus’ ring any bells?”

Robbie groaned and put his head in his hand. Now everything made more sense. Or less sense. If anything Robbie was equally confused, but about different things. His finger-tapping grew faster and he was far too aware that he had left his clicker at home. Still, his previous statement remained true.

“I _talked_ to Sportacus last night. I _didn’t_ have sex with him. He bought me a coffee, we danced, then he walked me home because I was a bit out of it.”

Glanni stared at Robbie like he had grown a second head. Maybe even a third and fourth.

“Oh what the FUCK?” Glanni shouted.

Robbie flinched, ducking away. Loud music was fine, but loud people were another matter entirely. Glanni didn’t seem to notice.

“He came home like he’d murdered somebody and he didn’t even _touch_ you?”

“No?” Robbie answered, trying to calm down. “He suggested it but I told him I wasn’t looking for sex and he accepted that.”

“Of course he did. He’s not an asshole.” Glanni huffed, calling the bartender over to bring him a tequila. “Why are you here if you aren’t looking for sex? This is a gay nightclub, with strippers and everything.”

“This is the only place that has pumpkin spice lattes all year.” Robbie replied, then sheepishly added, “I didn’t know Sportacus was with you. I’ll stop texting him.”

“No. I guess it’s fine. You actually got him to sit still today.” Glanni took his drink and stood. “Just keep in mind I was here first. Have a night!” With that he left, leaving Robbie with the vague sense that he had been scolded.

He watched Glanni go, following him with his eyes. The model easily picked up someone else and left with them. Robbie sighed and paid his tab, noting he had to have had at least half a pot of coffee’s worth of lattes. He had probably had enough caffeine and the encounter had maxed out his socializing for the week. He was starting to get overwhelmed anyway and without his clicker it would be worse if he stayed any longer.

He sent a quick text, then walked home.

**Robbie:**   
_U couldve told me u have a bf._

His was a small apartment on the ground floor of the complex. He had repurposed the one bedroom into a workshop of sorts for personal projects. He usually slept in his chair instead anyway, so there was no harm in having various tools and scrap strewn across the small bed. Robbie didn’t go to sleep right away. He had to tinker at least a little, do _something_ to keep his hands busy before he went insane. He ended up building an entire dog by the time a reply caused his phone to buzz. He was surprised to learn it was already five in the morning.

**Sportadork:**   
_I do. I hope he wasn’t rude. I know he can be intense._

Robbie sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Leave it to him to find a really nice guy that actually respects his boundaries but also already has a boyfriend.

**Robbie:**   
_Putting it lightly_

**Sportadork:**   
_I’m assuming that means he was rude._

Robbie really wasn’t sure if how Glanni talked to him was rude or not, but it had made him feel a bit threatened.

**Robbie:**   
_He flirted then accused me of having sex with u. U let eachothe see other ppl?_

The next reply came as a small cluster of texts.

**Sportadork:**   
_We don’t own each other. He would get bored with only me, so the best solution is to allow it with a few rules._   
_I actually broke a couple of those rules meeting you._   
_He wasn’t happy with me but I have been forgiven._

Robbie snorted, his nose twitching a bit as he thought of how best to respond. He did find it odd, the apparent dynamic between Sportacus and Glanni, but if it worked for them he couldn’t fault either of them for it. It still would have been nice to know that Sportacus wasn’t single before giving his number, but if Sportacus was as famous as Glanni he probably expected people to know already. Another text came in before he got the chance to send one out.

**Sportadork:**   
_Usually Glanni is the one seeing other people. You’re my first try._

Robbie smiled despite himself. Something about that made him feel special. Again, a new text popped up before he could answer.

**Sportadork:**   
_Are you busy? Have you had breakfast yet?_

Robbie laughed, typing as fast as he could to keep the other from getting any more texts in.

**Robbie:**   
_Usually not awake yet but i like waffles_


	5. Off Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not diabetic. If I get anything wrong, please feel free to correct me.

Glanni was surprised that Sportacus could move any faster than he already did on a daily basis. Within two minutes he was already dressed, grabbed his backpack of everything he needed for the day, kissed Glanni goodbye, and was out the door with the claim he was taking Robbie to breakfast. All of this happened while Glanni was still trying to convince himself he was awake and capable of movement. He could only actually process what had happened half an hour later after Sportacus was gone.

“I want breakfast.” He whined to the empty house, dragging himself off of the bed. 

Well, at least if Sportacus wasn’t here there was nobody to try convincing him an entire bag of chicken nuggets wasn’t a proper breakfast food. Of course his agent would have something to say about it, but Bessie didn’t have to know. It wasn’t like comfort foods had ever ruined his figure before. He had a high metabolism anyway.

Donning one of his several silk robes, this one floral, he made his way to the kitchen to get the oven started. He had nothing planned for the day so it wasn’t as if he was in a rush to be anywhere. Half an hour later he had a full tray of food, the couch to himself, and absolutely no one to appreciate the fact his robe wasn’t even tied. 

“I’m a big boy.” He muttered under his breath, shoving a nugget into his mouth despite it being too hot. “I can take care of myself.”

It didn’t take long for Glanni to get bored by himself. The chicken nuggets only lasted so long. After that he ate half a carton of neapolitan and ran himself a bath. He deserved hot water, bubbles, and music so that is what he would have.

Just a couple of miles away, Sportacus had picked Robbie up and taken him to a restaurant not far from where Robbie lived. It was a local diner, just on the corner of the main street. It wasn’t a place Sportacus frequented but he didn’t eat out much. They had good reviews at least. He had checked.

Sportacus and Robbie sat on opposite sides of a booth and opened their menu’s. Robbie picked out what he wanted quickly, typing out the sweetest possible stack of waffles on his phone and leaving it open on the table at his side. Sportacus took a bit longer to decide before settling on crepes with mixed fruit in them. When the waiter came Sportacus ordered easily, requesting that the powdered sugar be left off of his food. Robbie had to read directly from his phone and kept his eyes from meeting the waiter’s.

Sportacus noticed this and waited for the waiter to leave before asking, “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Robbie answered quickly. “Sorry. I’m just… awkward.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Habit.” Robbie said with a shrug, his fingers starting up drumming out a quick rhythm on the tabletop.

Sportacus nodded understandingly, looking to the overactive hand. He had noticed tapping when he met Robbie the first time and was curious, though the first time had also been accompanied by leg-shaking. He himself could never sit still for long but that was because he was naturally energetic. Robbie’s fidgeting seemed more restless. For now he would overlook it. If it was important he was sure he would be told.

“Have you built anything fun?” Sportacus asked, hoping to get Robbie to talk more about something he knew was comfortable for him.

“I made a dog last night. It’s like a bull terrier but I used scrap metal and spliced a few wire clippings that were too short to do anything important with.” Robbie shrugged, tapping turning into picking at the corner of the napkin wrapped around his silverware.

“A dog sounds fun!” Sportacus grinned. “i've always wanted a dog but it's never been practical. Did you just start it?”

“Started and almost finished. I need a few small solar panels and a foot or so of FunFur. I want it to have reliable power and hold a charge if I can figure that out on a small scale. I’m hoping I can give it a decent amount of autonomy but that may take some time. I can’t make life, just the illusion of it.” He took his hand from the napkin and brought the other up to wring them together. “Sorry. That was probably creepy.”

“Don’t be. It isn’t creepy, you’re incredibly smart!”

Robbie blushed and looked down at the table, the ghost of a smile on his lips. They were briefly interrupted as their drinks arrived; Water for Sportacus and coffee for Robbie, which the engineer quickly filled with sugar and vanilla creamer. Their food arrived shortly after and Sportacus could have sworn he felt his bloodsugar spike just _looking_ at what Robbie had chosen.

Three thick belgian waffles were piled high with whipped cream that was slowly melting into the pockets, an obscene amount of chocolate chips, and strawberry syrup that obviously had no real strawberries involved in its creation. As if that wasn’t bad enough it was also generously dusted with both brown and powdered sugar. Robbie made it even worse by reaching for the flavored syrups and drowning his waffles in even more chocolate.

Sportacus’s crepes were not nearly as grand but that was just as well. He had no intentions of putting himself into shock on a first date. Spending hours, or even a full day, in the hospital probably wouldn’t leave the best impression.

“So, you play…?” Robbie began, then shook his head. “I actually don’t know what you play. I don’t follow any sports but I’ve probably worn your ears out with all of my gearhead talk.”

“I _like_ your gearhead talk. It clearly means a lot to you.” Sportacus said with a small wave of his hand. “I play handball, football, and compete in aerobics. I also do yoga sometimes, but that isn’t competitive.”

The next hour passed with the athlete explaining the rules of each game and how to play. He kept it in simple terms, though Robbie did ask him to repeat himself a few times. That was fine. He was happy to share and was delighted that Robbie seemed to be making an effort to be interested even if it wasn’t his cup of tea. 

Sportacus took Robbie home afterward and checked his sugar in the car once he was alone. He took the appropriate dosage of insulin, waited a few minutes to make sure he was fine, then drove home.


	6. Free Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus comes home and find Glanni in the bath.

Sportacus arrived home to the beautiful music of Rossini, La Gazza Ladra, which he recognized only because he knew it to be one of Glanni’s favorites as the model played it often. The athlete prefered rock or pop to classical, but he could appreciate when he heard it even if he would never seek it out on his own. He didn’t announce his arrival home and instead went looking for his boyfriend, unwilling to interrupt the music.

Glanni was in the bath when Sportacus found him, the majority of bubbles having vanished. He had his eyes closed, but was no less aware of his surroundings as he spoke as soon as Sportacus entered the room.

“So,” He began, opening his eyes and tapping his nails deliberately on the side of the tub. “How was your date?”

“I think it went well.” Sportacus answered, seating himself next to Glanni’s hand and taking it in his own. “Robbie is very smart. A bit strange, but in a good way. He has an enormous sweet tooth, too. I think you two would get along if you talked to each other.”

“I already talked to him.” Glanni pointed out with a smirk.

“You _intimidated_ him.” Sportacus corrected, just a hint of scolding in his tone. “That’s not the same thing.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Glanni huffed. “I guess this means you want to continue dating the guy?”

“Only if you don’t mind.” The athlete assured, inspecting the other's pruney fingers.

“Nah, go ahead. He can be your freebie.” Glanni decided. “But if you get one, so do I.”

“Freebie?”

“Like a free pass for one person, or short list of people, that you can break the rules for.” Glanni too his hand back and sat up, pressing his face to Sportacus’s side and snaking wet hands up under his shirt.

Sportacus took off the shirt as he thought about that for a moment before deciding the reasoning was perfect for the situation. After all if he broke rules for a specific person, why shouldn’t Glanni have the same right? It wasn’t like he had plans to see anyone else anyway. Even two was unexpected but more than enough. He decided to lose the rest of his clothing too as he knew from experience that his boyfriend was not above pulling him into the water fully clothed, like a mermaid drowning their prey.

“Alright. Did you already have somebody in mind?” He asked, thankful Glanni had actually been patient enough to let him disrobe fully before they were _both_ in the bath.

“Nope. I’ll tell you when I figure it out.”

Sportacus chuckled, settling into the too-warm water. There was room enough for both of them in the bath, a detail Glanni had insisted on when Sportacus agreed to move in with him. No point in small bathtubs when they could easily afford better. Despite the excess of space the two still got as close to each other as they could, the athlete having seated himself in the model’s lap. Glanni pulled him down for a kiss.

Sitting on him as he was, Sportacus could easily feel Glanni’s hard length under him. He could guess that the other had most likely been playing with himself before Sportacus had come home. Sportacus was only half hard but could easily catch up, especially as Glanni gently thrusted against his thigh. Sportacus smiled, pulling back slightly and bracing one arm on the side of the tub and let his other hand dip beneath the water to touch himself. 

Glanni pushed himself to sit in a more upright position. His hands snaked around to the other’s back to hold him close as he peppered kisses and bites along Sportacus’s chest and throat. He could easily feel Sportacus’s hand between them, the athlete getting himself hard with Glanni’s admittedly minimal effort to help.

It didn’t take much before the two were rutting against each other under the soap-clouded water. Sportacus’s hand had stayed between them to encircle both of their cocks, giving them a tight space to thrust into. They came quickly, neither having the patience to hold themselves back this time.

Quite a bit of water wound up on the floor, but they could clean it up later. For now they drained the tub and took down the shower head to rinse each other off.

“You could have brought me back something.” Glanni stated in a mock pout as he toweled off. “Other people like breakfast too, you know.”

“I got an iced coffee on the way home. It’s waiting for you in the refrigerator. Besides, it’s lunchtime now!” Sportacus pointed out.

Glanni whooped and tossed his pink towel onto Sportacus’s head, who snorted and removed it to hang it on the wall next to his own blue one. He watched Glanni’s nakedness vacate the room before picking up his clothes and taking them to the laundry room. He didn’t have to separate them into the four hampers. Most things he wore went into the colorful category. He did notice some of Glanni’s delicates in the wrong place and quickly righted those.

“You can’t keep leaving your red thong with my white clothes!” He called, expecting the laugh that came from the kitchen.

“I can leave my thong wherever I want!”

Sportacus chuckled, fixing the problem and resigning himself to the fact they would have the same short conversation in a few days. Maybe one day Glanni would even succeed in turning his jerseys pink.


	7. Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus invites Robbie over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help Stefan: https://www.gofundme.com/2tm9tqk

Robbie was used to having plenty of time to himself. His work allowed for few hours for decent pay and the sale of personal projects was beneficial. Time to himself was important to get those projects done, as well as recharge from what time he was forced to work around people. 

Sportacus was digging into that time, but he was respectful of Robbie’s privacy and the mechanic found himself growing used to it. He enjoyed time spent with the athlete, especially once they found a common ground in plants. Robbie really only had a small window garden of potted flowers and cacti. Sportacus prefered to grow his own vegetables. 

After a few weeks of dating, Robbie invited Sportacus to his small apartment to show him the tiny garden. He was glad to notice the shorter man take a shine to the robotic dog as well, which he had finished. Sportacus even insisted on petting Sugarpie, despite the fact the little dog could feel nothing. Robbie warned against, worried it might bite, but Sportacus remained unharmed.

“Did you make them out of a toaster?” Sportacus asked curiously, noticing hollow parts under the fur of the robot’s back.

“Partly. They’re mostly just scrap.” Robbie answered with a shrug, trying to figure out why Sugarpie was prone to biting him but not the other. Maybe there was a difference in body temperature that the robot was picking up on. Robbie had considerably cold hands while Sportacus’s were much warmer. 

“Why build a dog?” Sportacus asked.

 _Because I can barely take care of myself and don’t trust myself to care for anything that needs to eat._ Robbie thought, but kept it to himself. Instead, he merely shrugged.

Sportacus took his silence as a cue to change the subject. “I don’t have traditional flowers, but my tomatoes are flowering if you would like to come and see my garden?”

Robbie was surprised at the offer. A sense of dread popped up in the back of his mind. Sure, he could invite people to his apartment and it was fine, he knew what to expect when he was the one doing the inviting, but going to a partner's home usually meant the other expected sex. Robbie didn’t want that, sex was messy. He didn’t mind others having it but had no interest whatsoever in participating. He also didn’t want to disappoint. _Oh well._ They’d have to have The Conversation eventually. 

“Okay.” Robbie agreed, and decided the smile on the other’s face was worth the eventual break up he just knew would be happening later. 

Robbie was thankful Sportacus had a car. He knew Sportacus was happy to walk most places, but the two lived just a bit too far apart for walking to be reasonable and Robbie knew he wouldn’t be able to keep pace anyway. The car ride was short and comfortably quiet, both of them preferring to listen to the radio.

Glanni was on the couch when Sportacus let Robbie into the large house, the soundtrack for _Phantom of the Opera_ playing rather loudly. The current song was the iconic theme of the opera itself.

“I thought you were going out.” Sportacus called over the music.

“Changed my mind.” Glanni said, propping and arm on the back of the couch to twist himself around to look at the others. “Robbie right? Bet you I can hit this high note.”

Robbie was well aware of Christine’s last note in the song playing and braced himself for a screech. He was pleasantly surprised when Glanni actually managed to nail it. Unsure of what else to do, Robbie clapped. Glanni grinned, pleased with the reaction.

“I thought you’d be a baritone, not a soprano.” Robbie said.

“I’ve got a hell of a range.” Glanni replied with a chuckle.

 _Music of the Night_ began and Robbie fell into singing along. He was grateful for Glanni’s presence. At least now he didn’t have to worry about Sportacus getting bored of him. Not yet, at least. It didn’t solve the issue, but anything to postpone it was welcome.

Sportacus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He had hoped to have the house for just Robbie and himself, but he was glad to see both of his boyfriends getting along so well. He knew they would like each other if Glanni ever gave the other a chance, but he hadn’t expect it to happen so easily.

The vegetable garden was forgotten in favor of all three men sharing their favorite musicals, many of which Sportacus only knew through Glanni or because they were extremely well known. He didn’t even mind when he was outvoted two-to-one for them all to order takeout. They were all having fun together, and that was all Sportacus wanted.

Later, after Robbie had gone home and Glanni and Sportacus were in bed, the shorter turned to face his boyfriend.

“Why were you really home?” Sportacus asked quietly, feeling Glanni tense around his arm.

“I didn’t feel like getting dressed.”

“You _were_ dressed, Glanni. Otherwise you would have been naked. Please don’t lie to me.”

Glanni frowned, rolling onto his back and picking at the sheet. “I didn’t want you to fuck him in our bed. I mean the couch is fair game but...” He trailed off.

“I wouldn’t have done that.” Sportacus said seriously, taking Glanni’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. “Not the right time anyway. Robbie hasn’t even kissed me.”

“Haven’t _you_ kissed _him?_ ” Glanni’s thick brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I tried once, but he turned his head. I only caught his cheek.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like your damn fruit-breath?” Glanni suggested, tactless but honestly trying to help.

“Do you think that’s it? I was worried he might not like me.”

“Everybody likes you.” Glanni huffed. “Just brush your fuckin’ teeth more. See if that does anything.”

Sportacus hummed quietly and curled his arm over the other. His thoughts weighed heavy on him, but a mix of routine and Glanni’s hand in his hair sent him to sleep easily enough.


	8. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since 'the president' is mentioned here I'm going to clarify that this is a universe where Douche Trumpet doesn't exist.

Robbie started watching sports on his television after a while. He only watched the ones Sportacus was involved in, and only when he was playing. Often it ended up being background noise while he tinkered, but it was pleasant. Most of the rules in handball and football were lost on the engineer, but it was fairly easy to tell when points were scored. He had never had an interest in any sports before, but now that he was rather attached to someone who played it was much easier to pay attention.

The Aerobics competitions weren’t televised on any channel Robbie had, but they could be found on youtube. He was thankful for the search bar's autofill, as he still couldn’t spell ‘Tryggvi Ithrottaalfurinnson’ without looking at it. _No wonder Sportacus stuck to his nickname._ It was interesting to see how Sportacus could move when there was nothing in his way.

Robbie was in the process of taking a power drill apart and halfway paying attention to a prerecorded football game when there was a knock at his door. Sugarpie wheeled themself right to the door, yapping manically. Robbie startled, checking both the clock and the calendar. Sportacus was supposed to have a competition today so it couldn’t be him. 

“Nobody else visits me.” He muttered under his breath before raising his voice. “I’m coming, hold on.”

Glanni was on his porch when he opened the door, and Sugarpie happily wheeled around his feet, still yipping away. Glanni took a quick step back and nudged the robotic canine away.

“Don’t like dogs?” Robbie observed.

“Don’t like _noise._ Are you doing anything today?” Glanni asked.

“Just some tinkering. Nothing I can’t put down.” Robbie answered, picking Sugarpie up and putting them back in the house, allowing Glanni to step in and shut the door behind him. “I don’t really like the noise either. I just wanted them to be as close to a real dog as I could make. I might take the voicebox out. Or I could replace it with one of those text-to-speech voices so they say the word ‘bark’. That could be funny.” He realised he was starting to ramble and reeled himself back quickly. Just because Sportacus let him talk his ear off didn’t mean Glanni would be as tolerant. He remembered Glanni had asked about his plans and nothing more. Best to get back on that subject. “Why do you ask?” _Nailed it._

“Sportacus has a aerobics performance today.” Glanni explained, “I usually go to watch him and I thought it would be nice for him to have both of his boyfriends cheering him on. We can get lunch on the way unless you’ve already eaten. My treat.”

“Oh,” Robbie had eaten already, but only a small sandwich and he wasn’t about to turn down a free meal. It would also be nice to see Sportacus do a routine in person. “That sounds neat. Yes. I need to change though…”

“We have plenty of time.” Glanni assured, taking a seat in the fluffy orange chair. “Something nice. You’ll be sitting next to me.”

Robbie nodded and headed to his room to get out of his work clothes and pick an outfit. He already had an idea for something simple; A lilac button up shirt tucked into a deep plum plaid pair of trousers, a shiny pair of spats, and a bowtie to match the pants. He checked his hair in the mirror on his desk and put a bit of eyeshadow on. 

A wolf whistle greeted Robbie when he left his room, a shrill noise that his nerves could do without but was appreciated regardless. He took his clicker from the kitchen counter, and followed Glanni out to the most expensive looking vehicle he had ever seen. It looked like it had even been recently waxed.

“Did you steal this from the president?” Robbie joked once they were both inside and backing out of the driveway.

Glanni smirked and played along. “I’ll have you know the president gave this to me because I help him out and give him advice.”

Both of them laughed at that nearly all the way to McDonalds. Robbie was aware of several people taking pictures with their phones, not even having the courtesy to turn the flash off. The sudden light was dizzying and he was glad he had bought his clicker. He ended up eating one handed while the other remained under the table, fidgeting with the tool he had made from a lightswitch. He calmed a bit once he had the quiet, repetitive noise.

Glanni didn’t seem to mind. At least, he didn’t ask Robbie to stop. If anything he was just as irritated by the unsolicited photographers. He was used to it but he knew Robbie wasn’t. The last straw was when some journalist with a notepad barged right into his personal space with no regard to the other to ask who he was with.

“A friend.” He answered with a snarl. “Fuck off.”

“Can we just eat in the car?” Robbie asked since he knew he couldn’t handle the impending swarm.

Glanni agreed and they quickly left the restaurant before any more peace could be broken. They ate and drove the rest of the way to where Sportacus would be performing, decompressing and enjoying the radio, occasionally singing along if they knew the song.

There were two reserved seats front and center when they arrived. Glanni lead them to those as the rest of the seats filled. Most of the audience were women, Robbie noted as he looked around. There had to be at least a thousand other people. He didn’t have much time to think about it as an announcer began introducing performers one after another. The cheering was rather loud, though, and Robbie had to use his clicker again. Glanni didn’t bother to clap for any of the strangers which may have been rude but Robbie was thankful for small mercies.

Sportacus was the last to take the stage, a drumroll starting tipping himself over into a handstand. He lifted one hand so that he was only held up by the other. He rolled into a cartwheel and the drumroll ended, making way for a quick tempo song. Sportacus did all sorts of push ups, flips, jumps, and even a few splits, all to a clear rhythm. He even glanced over to where he knew Glanni was sitting and his smile brightened when he realised Robbie was also watching him. 

Sportacus easily placed first and had a new ribbon to take home. They all took the car to drop Robbie off at his place before going back to their own home, Glanni snaking his way into the front passenger seat directly from the back instead of using the doors to get out and in again.

“Can I date your boyfriend?” Glanni blurted out, startling himself.

“I think that’s up to him.” Sportacus chuckled. "He still hasn't kissed me though so be prepared to take things slow for once."

"Whatever." Glanni gruffed. "He's cute."

"Isn't he?"


	9. Don't Bet on It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni has a few very important conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...

“He still hasn’t kissed you, has he?” Glanni asked one day when he had his boyfriend trapped in the car.

Sportacus sighed, his smile falling a little. It was answer enough.

“I bet he’ll kiss me first.”

“I doubt it. You still haven’t even asked him out yet.” Sportacus snorted, but decided to take the bait. “What are your terms if you win?”

“If he kisses me first you have to dye your hair blue.” Glanni said quickly, clearly having already thought about it.

“If he kisses me first you have to join me in yoga for a week.” Sportacus countered.

Glanni groaned. “You can already bend me in half, how much more stretching do you need? No deal.”

Sportacus chuckled and shrugged. “We probably shouldn’t bet on him anyway.”

“Yeah, too cliché. That’s the plot of at least a third of all rom-coms.”

“You love rom-coms.” 

“I refuse to stand for this blatant slander.” The model scoffed, “Get the fuck out of my car.”

Sportacus laughed and stepped out as he was told. They were already where they needed to be, having parked outside of a stadium where the athlete would have practice with his team. Glanni snorted and dragged him back in to give him a proper kiss goodbye before going to his own job.

The all-too-common misconception that modelling was easy was such absolute bullshit. The lights were hot and Glanni had to sit or stand under them for hours sometimes doing his best not to sweat because it would run any makeup he was wearing. He wasn’t allowed to move too much so each photographer could capture every possible angle just to toss out any that were imperfect, which tended to be a fair eighty-to-ninety percent on a good day. He got yelled at any time he tried to have a bit of fun.

The saving graces were that he made a royal fuckton of money, he was well enough known to get favors from admiring strangers, and he absolutely loved his agent, Bessie. Of course she annoyed him too sometimes. Most people did, but she was one of the few people he could tolerate for long periods of time. She was a fun drinking buddy at least, which was good after a stressful day if he wanted to go out but didn't feel like clubbing.

“-and Ziggy just picks his lollipop off of the ground and pops it right back into his mouth like there's nothing wrong with it!” Bessie huffed, in the middle of telling Glanni about something her son had done. There was dirt on it.”

“It’ll build up his immune system.” Glanni cut in. 

“And _ants._ ” Bessie continued.

“Extra protein.” Glanni shrugged.

“Oh you’re disgusting.” Bessie huffed, though she was amused.

“Gotta offset this pretty face somehow!” Glanni grinned, taking a sip of some sort of fruity thing he had already forgotten the name of. He then frowned, and set his drink down. “So there’s this guy dating Sportacus…”

“Oh Lord,” Bessie sighed, visibly bracing herself. “I didn’t know you two broke up. Are you okay?”

“What?” Glanni asked, confused for a moment before remembering that the majority of people tended to only date one other person. “Oh! Hell no, we’re fine. I can share.” He emphasized his point by taking Bessie’s cocktail and draining it before she could protest. “I just like the other guy too and we get along fine but I have no idea how to ask him out.”

“You could fuck him like you do everybody else.” Bessie suggested, frowning at her empty glass before stealing his.

Glanni considered it, then shook his head. “No. Tried that when I met him.”

“Finally,” Bessie snorted. “About time you found a man that doesn’t want you on sight. You must be getting old. You’re charm’s fading.”

There was a loud _thunk_ as Glanni’s forehead made contact with the bar. “Fuck you. I’m thirty. Stop makin’ fun of me. Your kid eats dirt.”

Bessie cackled. Glanni gave up and took a cab home. 

Sportacus was waiting for him when he arrived, up much later than his usual bedtime. “Glanni, don’t get mad at me.”

“Well that's nice to hear as soon as I get my foot in the door.” He snarked.

“One of the men on my team got a parrot by mail… He was expecting a young adult but something got mixed up… He got a baby by mistake.”

“Oh god you _didn’t._ ”

“I thought since we had the room.”

“Birds are loud and babies are loud. A baby bird is going to be _loud_.” Glanni whined.

“He didn’t want a baby and nobody else would take her.”

“Tryggvi Magnus Ithrottaalfurinnson, you-” But that was as far as he got before a tiny little grey and pink alien was shoved gently into his hands. The poor thing was bald, with spikes along her wings that better befitted a hedgehog than a bird. “Oh shit she’s so ugly. I love her.”

“I’m sure I can find another home for her if-”

“No.” Glanni protested, holding the bird closer to himself, suddenly feeling far too protective for how drunk he was. “Her name is Julia.”

Sportacus smiled and let the other put their new addition back into the large tupperware container that was serving as her nest until they could build a proper environment for her. Once that was all settled, Glanni called another cab. He knew that despite accepting the bird, he was going to be too hungover in the morning to deal with a squalling baby of any species.

When Robbie got up to make coffee in the late morning he found it already made with Glanni already nursing his own mug on the couch. He knew he hadn’t left the door unlocked, having checked it several times before going to bed. He didn’t have a chance to ask how Glanni got in before at least part of the situation was explained.

“Sportacus got a parrot so I crashed here. My head hurts.”

“What?” Said Robbie, as he wasn’t sure how else to respond to his boyfriend’s boyfriend sitting on his couch like he lived there.

“I have a hangover.” Glanni clarified.

 _“How did you get in here?!”_ Robbie finally managed to ask.

“My ID card. It’s not hard to pop a door like yours. You should put a blocker on the frame or get a deadbolt or something.” Glanni finally explained, setting his now-empty mug on the coffee table and flopping to lay sideways on the couch. “I’m gonna take a nap here. You wanna go out later? You’re cute as hell.”

“Thank you?” Robbie was still very tired and confused, but by the time his brain caught up to the situation the other man had passed out.


	10. Learning the Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm severely sick and Hurricane Irma is going to be coming to Florida for a visit. Hopefully things wont get too bad but I'd like to stock up on canned food and batteries if nothing else. Any help would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Donations: paypal.me/RatR

“Lucy, I’m hooooome!” Glanni announced when he stepped into the house, kicking the door shut behind him since his hands were full of grocery bags. “And I brought lots of shit!”

He set the bags down, noting that there was no response. He noticed a new piece of paper stuck under a magnet on the fridge. It looked like a list but he ignored it in favor of looking around until he found Sportacus in the back corner of the living room. He was trying to put a large white wire cage together. He seemed to be struggling with it.

Julia was on a towel on the floor, scooting herself around and occasionally flopping over onto her side before righting herself. Glanni took a seat on the floor next to her and pulled towel and all into his lap, resting a hand over the baby. She settled into his warmth happily.

“Have you read the instructions?” Glanni teased, already knowing Sportacus probably hadn’t.

“I looked at the pictures.” The athlete defended.

“You should look at them again.” Glanni huffed, then lifted his tone as he held the little bird up to his face. “Hi baby!”

Julia kicked her legs and tried her best to bite Glanni’s nose. He laughed. She squalled in response and went for his finger instead.

“I took her to the vet. She’s healthy but she needs to be fed formula and purees for a while until she’s weaned. Then she needs pellets and seeds.” Sportacus explained, looking at the instructions before lifting the cage from the base, turning it around and setting back down. The rods clicked into place easily. “Oh, I had it backwards… Anyway, there’s a list of what she can eat and when on the fridge with the vet’s number.”

“So that’s what that was.” Glanni mused, giving Julia a tickle. “Robbie’s having dinner with us tomorrow.”

“Both of us?” 

“Yeah.” Glanni nodded, setting Julia back in his lap. “I thought of asking him out with just me but if he dates me he’ll be dating both of us so it just made more sense for all three of us to go out.”

“Well its efficient.” Sportacus agreed, finishing up with the cage and setting up a small nest and low perch.

“I got toys for her.” Glanni stated, waving a hand in the general direction of the kitchen. “Food too, but I guess she can’t eat it yet.”

“She still needs syringe feeding but I’m glad you’re taking initiative.” 

“Hell yeah, I’m a mommy now.” Glanni declared proudly.

Sportacus snorted, dropping his head as he did his best not to outwardly laugh. He knew there was a good chance Glanni was being entirely serious about the parental title he had just given himself. Glanni started to laugh too, so he couldn’t be entirely sure. Glanni had the strangest sense of humor sometimes.

“So where are we all going out?” Sportacus asked, taking Jula and settling her in the bottom of the cage.

“That asian buffet with the chinese food and sushi.” Glanni answered, shifting to lie down on the couch. He reached toward the coffee table for the remote, which was out of his reach before the other nudged it toward him. “They’ve got damn good coffee cakes too. I figured Robbie might like those.”

“Didn’t you get sick there last time?” Sportacus recalled.

“Only because I ate so many cakes and they had to get out before I exploded.” Glanni huffed. 

Sportacus chuckled and joined him on the couch. He had to pick up the other’s legs to have room, and Glanni just stretched out again and the athlete was happy to keep his feet in his lap. He pet one of his boyfriend’s legs absently. The television was turned on, but kept low for the moment. Neither were really watching. It was just on for background noise as Sportacus flipped through a book he’d left on the coffee table.

Glanni was content to watch Julia check out her cage. He wasn’t expecting her to be able to climb but he supposed he had quite a bit to learn about parrots. He wondered briefly if she was going to be cold without feathers and if there were sweaters for baby parrots. A quick search through google on his phone revealed that there were a few. There were even some very adorable hoodies. He ordered three.

“She’ll be shrieking at dawn, I bet.” The model huffed, less annoyed than he thought he would be.

“That’s about how it went today.” Sportacus confirmed, picking at mustache for a moment. “Are you going to sleep somewhere else again?”

“No, this is our life now. I guess I can stand to go to bed early once in a while…” Glanni sighed, continuing the google searches on his phone to do his own research. “Holy shit did you know some parrots live to over sixty?”


End file.
